Slash (2012 TMNT)
Slash, formerly Raphael's pet turtle known as Spike, is a minor antagonist turned major supporting protagonist in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. History Slash started out as Raphael's pet turtle name Spike. Raphael would take care of Spike and the two became real close. So close in fact, that Spike respected Raphael's abilities. He also grew to resent Raph's brothers as he felt like that they were holding Raphael back after Raph ranted about them with his mutation only making his hatred for them worse. Spike ended up getting mutated in the episode Slash and Destroy when Raph confiscated Donny's last batch of mutagen because Donny's experiment almost killed Spike. The mutagen can fell off Raph's dresser and Spike went into it and became another mutant. Upon meeting Raph, the two became best friends and partners. He armed himself with a mace, started wearing a black bandana, and renamed himself Slash, revealing that he never liked the name Spike. However, his villainous side began to show while Slash and Raph went to hunt for mutagen, saying that they "need to lose some dead weight," referring to Raph's brothers. Behind Raph's back Slash kidnapped and beat up Donny and Mikey (the former's attack being even worse, likely because of what occured at the lab), but when Raph showed Slash he cared more about his brothers than finding the mutagen, Slash began to turn against him revealing his scheme and even attacking Raph out of anger. This led Raph to start calling Slash a "deranged, hideous monster" with a warped brain and made of pure evil. However, Raph showed remorse when he defeated Slash by pushing him off a building with help from Leo. But he survived with unexpected events preventing him from getting revenge on his former owner. Later on, Slash, along with the other mutants, including Kirby O'Neil, Spider Bytez and many others, ended up getting captured by The Kraang. The Turtles decided to break all of the mutants out. When Slash was released, he proceeds to destroy a large portion of the Kraang. When one of the Kraang was about to shoot Raph, Slash intervened and attacked it. He then looks at Raph and nods at him, indicating that he still respects Raph and felt grateful for him saving him. Slash then jumped into the Kraang portal and returned to New York. Some time after Slash escape the Kraang prison, he ended up getting captured by the Kraang again. However, Slash ended up being rescued by the Newtralizer. After being rescued, Slash decided to partner with the Newtralizer so he could destroy the Kraang. However, Slash also promised that they would complete their goals no matter what it takes. Both Slash and the Newtralizer were searching for plutonium so they could activate their teleportation devices, while at the same time destroy any and all Kraang who got in their way. At first he didn't see the promise he made to the Newtralizer as a problem, but when he found out that the Newtralizer's plan involve the destruction of New York City, Slash began to question if what he was doing was right as he didn't improve of getting humans killed. When Slash, the Newtralizer, and the Turtles and Casey Jones found out that the Kraang were transporting a powerful alien walker, The Newtralizer took control of it and proceed to attack the Kraang, the Turtles, and endanger Slash. Realizing the Newtralizer has gone too far and that Raph was right about him becoming a monster, Slash decided to help the Turtles destroy the Kraang's Walker. After the Walker was destroyed, Raphael offered Slash to join them. Slash declined his offer, and said that he must go his own path, before teleporting away on good terms. Powers and Abilities *Increased size and mass. *Spiked shell. *Ability to smell mutagen which lets him track down the Turtles and also mutants. *Super strength that is enough to easily defeat the Turtles on their own. He even beat Leo and Ralph at the same time. *Knowledge of Raph's combat skills. He managed to match the Turt;es in skill despite his lack of experience. *Possesses teleportation device. *An expert leader who manages to lead several missions against the Kraang and villains. He even shows signs of being better than pre-season 4 Leo in some areas such as being less reckless when making tough decisions. *Super-human speed and Stealth that lets him easily sneak up on his foes. *Super-human durablity. Gallery Spike before Mutation.jpg|Slash, as Spike, before being mutated The Newtralized and Slash (S02EP17).jpg The Newtralizer & Slash.jpg See also *Slash. *Slash on Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TMNT Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Game Changer Category:Tragic Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Ferals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains